The Deadly Disappearing Act
by Ciel Farron
Summary: DRABBLE ALERT. Please read this. The personification of the Carteret Islands is disappearing, and she has a few wise words to say. Can her words honestly affect the world?


Hey guys! Today was basically a form of Green- Reduce, Reuse, Recycle day, and I watched 3 different videos about the environment and wildlife and recycling. I can honestly say that I am shocked at our planet. WHY ARE WE SO MEAN? Guys, if you can, try to do stuff to make your community greener, do it! Even landlocked states and countries have their trash go to oceans. There are GIGANTIC whirlpools of trash in our oceans that kill the environment. Anyway, sorry for talking so long! Here is a drabble about a group of islands!

Ursula Hakata was disappearing.

She, the personification of the Carteret Islands, was currently standing on the shores of the islands. More of her people were leaving, but she couldn't blame them. In fact, she couldn't blame herself either.

She blamed the countries.

Many times she told them that global warming was a problem that needed to be dealt with immediately. After she realized that she was slowly being engulfed by waves, she frantically attempted to warn the world of the problem, but to no avail. The major powers of the world ignored and forgot about her.

Now, her people are being forced to move to the mainland that was ravaged by a 10 year civil war recently ended. Though the island was 50 feet high above sea level, her people would still struggle. Recently, as she lives among her people, Ursula watched as a group of young people within the tribe traveled to the mainland.

Their journey was hard. They went from village to village seeking land for families to relocate to. Many do not wish to leave, but there is no choice. She and the islands were rapidly disappearing.

And though 5 families have moved so far, more must relocate if they wish to live. Relocating means leaving the life they knew, and giving up their identities as Carteret islanders to be members of the Bougainville island communities. The moving has been hard, on everyone.

Ursula sighed and turned to see a small but lively village that showed no fear. How could they not show fear? Their home was disappearing. The people here were scared of the mainland, and as much as she encouraged them, they were continually frightened.

"Ursula, what are you doing?"

She turned to see John, a friend of hers from the village. She smiled and replied, Just thinking about what we will do for dinner."

John's eyes glittered with doubt, but he knew better than to question the elder. She was secretive, and left the island for long periods of time in the past. Recently, though, she hasn't left.

Ursula began to walk back to the village. Though most would rather die than leave, she has convinced several more families to move to Bougainville Island. Suddenly, she was overcome with a feeling, like she was drowning. Though Ursula was nowhere near water, she knew it was due to the engulfing of the Carteret Islands. She sat down, and waited till it went away, and looked up to find a young boy standing in front of her.

Recognizing the boy as Basil, a local, she patted the little one's head.

"What is going on, Basil?"

"Nothin'. What is going on with you? Does your tummy hurt? The young boy's eyes grew with concern and she chuckled. She shook her head, and sent him on his way. The boy skipped down the white sandy beach, catching up to his 2 other friends, who were currently racing each other back to the village.

Ursula looked around. The white sandy beaches, the green coconut trees, the shells. She'd miss it all, but no one would notice her absence. The nations barely noticed Ursula in her time of need, so it was wishful thinking that they'd notice her actual disappearance.

She scowled, and pushed those thoughts out of her overworked brain. It was too late. The islands were sinking, she was disappearing, and no one cared. Not even Australia or New Zealand, who lived so close.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. She quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper (curtesy of the mainland). Rushing passed the village, she ignored John's shouts to her. After walking for a few minutes, she came across a flat rock that was close to the border of the sand and the forest. She sat down, took the paper and set it down. Staring at it, Ursula finally decided what to write.

_Dear Nations,_

_My name is Ursula Hakata. I live on the Carteret Islands north of Australia. Recently, if you've noticed, global warming and destruction of the environment has become a big issue. The sea levels if you haven't noticed are rising and endangering many islands. I am one of those islands. But the time you get this letter, I will have disappeared, and my island will be less inhabited. Currently, my people are having to relocate to a island that just recently ended a civil war._

_If you do not believe in global warming, think again. The polar icecaps are melting, causing sea levels to rise, which is destroying small, not well-known islands like me. I am here to warn you. Using so much fossil fuel is damaging the environment, and soon we will end up like Venus. We will be too hot to inhabit and mankind will die._

_Rethink your ways. Plastic bags and other stuff that is harmful to the environment plays a big part in the world. Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. My people are currently DYING due to starvation because of rising sea levels. Please, think about your future actions._

_Sincerely,_

_Ursula Hakata_

_The Carteret Islands_

Finishing the letter, Ursula gave it a once over, and folded it up into a envelope. Pressing her lips to it, she prayed that her letter would be opened at the right time. Using what little magic she could, she bonded the letter shut so it would open when she had to leave. Forever.

Scared and tired, she made her way back to the village, and asked John to mail it for her when he went to the mainland. He gave her a puzzled look, but complied and pocketed the document.

Finally, she was free.

*1 year later*

"Hey guys, look what we got in the mail!"

America jumped up and down at the site of the letter. England snatched it away.

"You git, your going to wrinkle it!"

France snatched the letter, and with a Ohonhonhon~ examined it.

"I do not recognize ze address. Should we trust it?"

England grabbed it from the perverted frog, and looked at the seal.

"It's locked by magic anyway, it won't op-"

England was cut short by the lock on the letter opening. Turning to everyone in the room, he gave them a Should-I-Look-At-What-Is-Inside look, and everyone silently agreed to read the letter.

Iggy took out the paper and scanned it over, looking at it's contents. His eyes widened, and he searched the room. Apparently not finding what he was looking for, England read the letter again. he croaked,

"Australia, who is the Carteret Islands?"

Australia looked confused for a moment. He brightened, and went on to explain about how she was a really nice down to earth girl.

After he finished, Australia said, "Why do you ask?"

England sighed and handed him the letter as he announced,

"Because she's dead."

So, what do you think? This is an actual issue. The Carteret Islands are honestly being engulfed by water, and the people have to relocate. There is a documentary about it called Sun Come Up. It's really good. Also, did you know that a lot of stuff that says recyclable is not actually recyclable. WE ARE KILLING OUR ENVIRONMENT! Watch Bag It. It's a informative documentary that is funny and serious. Go watch these movies and don't forget to review! If you have any opinions, Write it in a review and i'll reply as soon as i can!


End file.
